assassins creed ecuestria
by doctor brony1999
Summary: no soy bueno es explicaciones asi que mejor leanlo que no se arrepentira ;)


**Assassins creed**

**ECUESTRIA**

**Prologo…**

Fluttershy se encontraba en una parte de ponyville donde avía poca gente y tenía que pasar a fuerzas por ese lujar si quería ir a su casa pero claro que no iba sola ella llevaba como era de costumbre a ángel su conejo su amigo y mascota a la vez

Shy: bueno ángel ya que tengo los ingredientes para hacer te tu nueva comida espero que se te pase lo enojado

Ángel nomas torció los ojos

Shy: bueno eso lo tomo como un si pero q….mgsmfsmfsfd

Un poni con una armadura avía atado a fluttershy con magia y permitiéndole que esta no hablara el poni tenia una armadura gris claro con un y una cruz en el pecho de la armadura

¿?: bueno dime quien eres y quien te envió que siempre te e visto pasar por este callejón dime acaso eres un espía o una asesina

Shy: mgsmfsmfsfd

¿?: o claro

El poni misterioso le quita la soga de la boca para que hablara

Shy: espia,asesina de que habla no entiendo nada yo … yo solo quiero ir a mi casa

¿?: ¡MIENTES! Dime quien eres en realidad cómo te llamas

Shy: mi nombre es fluttershy (decía mientras lloraba)

El poni misterioso se le queda viendo cuando de la nada aparece otro ponie con una túnica blanca con un símbolo en su hombro

¿?:déjala en paz

¿?: y tu quien eres para decirme eso

Sun: mi nombre es sun destruction y el ultimo nombre que oirás en tu maldita vida

¿?: o ya veo otro pendejo al que voy a matar aparte de esta puta que tengo atada

Sun: sobre mi cadáver

Sun saca unas dagas ocultas que tenia detrás de su casco que casi no se podían ver por la túnica y se las encaja al poni con armadura

¿?: arg… (escupe sangre) sabia que en este estúpido pueblo había asesinos tal vez muera pero no estoy solo sabes tengo a mas amigos aquí

El poni con armadura hace sonar un silbato y de la nada aparecen mas ponis asi

Sun: malditos templarios oye ¿tu como te llames sabes usar un arma?

Shy: no…. Y me llamo….. fluttershy

Sun: como sea mira toma esto y que no te lo agarren esto es algo muy importante

Sun le da un anillo dorado

Sun: en caso de que me maten dáselo a una cebra que vive en el bosque everfree ella sabra que hacer

Fluttershy: espera que tiene que ver zecora en esto

Sun: la conoces mucho mejor

Uno de los guardias se abalanza sobre sun y lo comienza a golpear en el suelo sun se lo quita para luego encajarle un cuchillo en el corazón que hizo que fluttershy se quedara paralizada y congelada de miedo

Sun: ei oye reacciona

Sun le da una cachetada a flutershy para que reaccione que provoco un ligero moretón

Fluttershy: auu

Sun: lo siento pero era para que reaccionaras y funciono mi si no creo saber donde vives dame si en el transcurso del dia no voy a tu casa as lo que te dije que estos malditos templarios son como el lodo

Shy: esta bien

Fluttershy sale corriendo a todo galope a su casa pero luego le entra una idea abre sus alas y sale volando a su casa

Fluttershy: uff que bueno que ya llegue y tengo esto sano y salvo

Ángel sale de su alforja todo asustado y le da un abraso a fluttershy

Shy: descuida ángel esto bien pero aún me quede un poco preocupada por el pobre sun espero y este bien

2 HORAS DESPUES

TOC TOC

Shy: q…. quien….. es

Sun: soy yo sun ábreme por favor antes de que me vean

Fluttershy abre la puerta rápido permitiendo que sun entre rápido

Shy: estas bien

Sun: descuida esto es común en mi

Sun estaba todo cortado y se le veían unos moretones en la cara para después caer desmayado

Shy: o por celestia será mejor que lo cure yo misma creo que nomas voy a usar poca hierva en las heridas y moretones

UN DIA DESPUES…..

Sun: u donde estoy

Shy: estas en mi casa después de que te abrí la puerta te desmayaste y te cure yo misma

Sun: a muchas gracias mmm fluttershy te llamas ¿no?

Shy: si

Sun: bueno fluttershy me darías el anillo que te di por favor

Shy: asi aquí esta toma

Sun muchas gracias y si vienen eso templarios por ti no dudes en llamarme me puedes encontrar en la casa más lujosa de poniville jeje mm esta aun lado de Sugarcube Corner

Shy: si muchas gracias pero antes de que te vallas ten tu túnica le quite la sangre seca que tenia de ayer

Sun: o muchas gracias (se la pone)

De repente abren la puerta para que entren un grupo de templarios muy bien equipados

Tem 1: muy bien estúpidos pensaron que podrían esconderse de nosotros como viles cucarachas

Sun: diablos como me encontraron

Tem 2: jeje creías que podrías huir de nosotros

Tem3: fue muy fácil encontrarte de todos modos es la única casa que se encuentra por estas partes asi que era mas que obvio

Sun: jeje no me pudieron detener como 10 de ustedes me van a detener 3

Tem 2: descuida tenemos un haz bajo el casco y es esto

El hace que brillar su cuerno hace una luz cegadora

Sun: diablos no puedo ver casi

Tem 3: agárrenlo

Los 3 templarios se abalanzan sobre el asesino

Sun: fluttershy dame mis dagas ocultas

Shy: ya voy

Trayéndolas

Tem1: tu no vas a ningún lado (le da una patada) te quedas en ese lugar

Shy: pero pero no es nada justo lo que hacen

Tem 1: todo lo hacemos en honor a nuestra diosa la princesa celestia

Eso dejo a fluttershy congelada y con muchas dudas en su mente

Shy: que….. como no puede ser como a de a ver un grupo así de ponis como ustedes apuesto que la princesa celestia estaría muy decepcionada de ustedes al ver lo que hacen

Tem 1: no de echo la princesa celestia fue quien hizo este grupo llamado templarios Pero después de un tiempo un grupo de ponis formo un grupo conocidos como asesinos tu amigo es uno de ellos y ser uno de ellos es pena de muerte

Sun: bueno ya que se me quito la ceguera puedo pelear

Sun se quita a los 2 templarios de encima

Sun: ahora si de uno en uno

Los 2 templarios sacan sus armas

Sun: que no pueden pelear con honor

Shy: cuidado sun

Sun esquiva una taqueada

Sun: Fluttershy pásame mis dagas lánzalas

Shy: ten creo que es esto

Fluttershy le lanza las dagas ocultas a sun y este se las pone rápido

Sun: muy bien malditos ahora si les voy a dar una palisa que nunca se olvidaran

Un templario viene con su espada y se la intenta encajar pero sun lo esquiva con un movimiento y le encaja la daga en el cuello asiendo que muera instantánea mente el siguiente templario era un Pegaso este empezó a volar adentro de la casa cayendo en picada asía el con la espada sun logra esquivarlo pero el templario es mas ágil que el asiéndole una cortada profunda en la pierna trasera

Sun: a maldito vas a pagar por eso

Tem 2: eso lo veremos escoria

El tempario hace lo mismo pero sun esta ves envés de esquivarlo mueve el casco y le da con la daga en la cabeza matándolo también instantánea mente

Sun: te lo d…

Sun no pudo a completar la palabra porque un rayo le impacto con el

Tem 3: me as costado mucho maldita rata pero ya pudes morir espero y te encuentres con tus demás amigos en el INFIERNO

Shy:en su mente : tengo que hacer algo tengo que ayudar a sun antes de que le hagan a algo pero que puedo hacer solo soy una Pegaso tímida y débil que le tiene miedo asta a su propia sombra

De repente a flutershy se le congela el tiempo

¿?: tienes que luchar y proteger a los débiles y eliminar esta escoria templaría antes de que se esparza mas

Shy: pero pero que puedo hacer solo soy una debilucha

¿?: tienes mas fuerza de la que te imaginas pero recuerda esto mas vale maña que fuerza mira vez ese cuchillo agárralo y encájaselo en el cuello ese va a ser ek único modo en el que vasa poder salvar a tu amigo

Shy: aguarda espera note vallas

De repente todo vuelve a la normalidad

Shy: creo que este es el único modo para poder salvar a mi amigo

Fluttershy agarra el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo

Shy: creo que no a de ser tan malo de todas formas si lo mato aquí y ahora

Fluttershy se le ha cerca por la espalda y le encaja el cuchillo en el cuello

Shy: creo que asta me gusta matar templarios creo que le voy a preguntar a sun si me puedo unir a los asesinos y terminar con esta escoria que no vale la pena

Sun: u que paso lo único que recuerdo es que impacto algo con migo y nose

Sun se voltea a ver a fluttershy para ver como seguía pero se toma con una sorpresa

Sun: bueno creo que te lo debo agradecer por ese favor

Shy: oye sun crees que haiga un cupo para como asesina

Sun: estas segura de que te quieres unir a los asesinos?

Shy: completa mente

Sun: bueno pero deja te digo que no será u camino fácil y sencillo te pondrán en un 1 año de entrenamiento intenso

Shy: creo que después de esta experiencia voy a poder hacer todo

Sun: bueno pues creo que mañana zarpamos a las islas de los asesinos para que te pongan en entrenamiento

Shy: pero antes me dejarías despedirme de mis amigas

Sun: muy bien

Después de limpiar la casa de fluttershy y tirar los cadáveres al rio

Twilight: o fluttershy enserio te tienes que ir

Pinkie: estabien fluttershy snif… te snif… extrañaremos

RD: bueno fluttershy pero prométenos que vas a venir dentro de un año si

Shy: lo prometo

Rarity: ya …snif…. No tengo con quien ir al spa ..snif..

AJ: bueno amiga y nos puedes decir a que te vas y a donde

Shy: mm bueno es que emm

Sun entra a la casa y no sabia que aun estaban sus amigas

Sun: bueno fluttershy ya es hora el barco esta listo e iremos a las islas a…..

Sun se quedo con una cara de pokerface (esta mas omenos :T)

RD: mm nunca nos digites que ibas a ir acompañada y menos con u semental tan guapo como el mirada picara

Pinkie: traviesos y van a una isla

Rarity: bueno ya me imagino como va a acabar esto

Aj: (mirada picara)

TWI: bueno nomas luego no anden como conejos esta bien

Sun: creo que mejor te espero en el barco fluttshy

Shy: No de paso ya vámonos (roja como un tomate)

EN EL BARCO

Espera antes de que te vallas tenemos que abalar con el todas en privado

Shy: emm estabien

Sun: yo

RD: mira se le llega a pasar algo cualquier cosa o si la ases llorar créeme seré el monstruo que te va a matar en las noches

Pinkie: descuida yo solo te voy a destripar después de eso voy a tostarte y a descuartizarte y hacerte un cupcake pero para que te lo comas te voy a hacer masa y te voy a hornear

Todas y sun : :T

Sun: ya ya entiendo se le pasa algo malo me va a ir mal

AJ: que bueno que captaste el mensaje (n.n)

Sun: bueno vámonooooooss

Después de 1 dias navegando

Sun: bueno ella es flutershy y quiere ser una asesina y hospedarse en poniville si es posible

Jefe: muy bien pero fluttershy te lo advierto después de que firmes no hay vuelta atrás sun tu serás su asesor y maestro en defensa

Sun: yooo pero pero pero

Jefe: sin peros tú la trajiste aquí es tu responsabilidad ahora fluttershy preparete para lo que viene es este próximo año

PRIMERA SEMANA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Sun: fluttershy este es tu primer día de entrenamiento y quiero ver tu cardio y que tan rápido y que tanto puede llegar a recorrer galopando

Shy: esta bien

Fluttershy empieza a correr pero después de 2 metro se cansa

Sun: wow nunca pensé que alguien podría cansarse tan rápido

Shy: bueno es que yo nunca tuve condición física

Sun: ya me di cuenta

SEGUNDA SEMANA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Sun: bueno fluttershy en la segunda semana te voy a enseñas a escalar muros y ser mas ágil lo cual en los pegasos se les facilita esto bueno primero quiero que vengas corriendo de aquí y saltes y antes de recibir el inpacto en la pared te detentad usando los cascos en la pared y impulsándote asi arriba

Shy: bueno voy a hacer lo posible

Fluttershy empieza a correr y salta en el momento justo y en el aire cuando va a estrellarse con la pare pone los cascos pero iso un error i no se impulsó bien y cayó al piso

TERCERA SEMANA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Sun: bueno flutershy aquí vamos a aumentar la velocidad de tus alas pero como yo soy un poni terrestre aquí mi amigo te va a enseñas como su nombre es soarin

Shy: soarin el que es miembro de los wonderbolts?

Sun: si ese mismo aun que no lo creas en cloudsdale hay asesinos y templarios en toda parte de ecuestria también hay grifón y dragones templarios y asesinos

Shy: bueno

Soarin: hola tu debes de ser fluttershy un gusto yo te voy a enseñas a como hacer maniobras en el aire para esquivar a tus futuros enemigos aéreos también ser un poco mas velos y defensa aérea como ejecutar a alguien cuando vienes en picada y en el aire también. A ver quiero ver tu velocidad que tan rápida eres quiero que le des 2 vueltas a toda la isla PERO YAA

Shy: entendido

1 HORA DESPUES

Shy: y…uf…como uf lo….uf… ise

Soarin: pues eres mas lenta que una tortuga también quiero ver que tanta fuerza tienes en las alas quiero que me levantes estas piedras cada una pesa 10 kilos y vas a estar en una altura de 5 metros para empezar

A flutershy le dan una bolsa con 10 piedras con 10 kilos

Shy: aaaa

Sorin: mira fluttershy si tocas el suelo me darás 5 vueltas a toda la isla no importa que tardes todo el dia lo vas a hacer mínimo aguanta 2 minutos en el aire

1:58 min

Shy: ya no puedoo (se cai)

Soarin: bueno me sorprende aguanto casi los 2 minutos al parecer tu entrenamiento si sirve sun  
sun: jeje muchas gracias

Fluttershy se levanta toda llena de tierra

Shy: que tal lo ice

Soarin: pues te doy un 8 de 10

Shy: muchas gracias

CUARTA SEMANA

Sun: bueno fluttershy qui ya te voy a mostrar a como ejecutar matar herir lastimar etc mm veamos con que arma te puedo enseñar primero a ya se mejor te enseño a defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo primero

Shy: entendido

Sun: muy bien quiero que me tires tu mejor golpe anda pégame donde sea quiero ver que tan fuerte eres

Fluttershy le tira una patada pero sun ni la siente

Sun: emm pues no se que decir au la verdad no tienes nada de fuerza bueno mira aquellas pesas de alla quiero que agarres la de 30 KILOS y después de media hora asiendo eso quiero que tomes un descanso de 5 minutos y vuelvas a hacer lo mismo asta la una de la madrugada

Shy: muy bien

1:00 A.M.

Sun: waaaa que sueño bueno flutershy ya es tiempo de ir a dormir

Shy: no primero quiero ver mi fuerza para ver cuánto e progresado

Sun: mira te recomiendo descansar porque así recuperaras tu fuerza

Shy: bueno

AL DIA SEUGIENTE

Sun: bueno fluttershy quiero que me ves tu mejor golpe

Fluteshy golpea a sun y lo tumbo y lo dejo atarantado

Sun: wow creo…. Creo que ya estas lista para usar armas

Shy: jeje muchas gracias

Sun: bueno mira primero te enseñare a usar las dagas ocultas mira tienes que hacer esto

DESPUES DE UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE VUELO, VELOCIDAD ,ESTRATEGUIA ,PELEA,USO DE DIFERENTES ARMAS, PARKOUR Y MUCHO MAS NUESTRA FLUTERSHY PERDIO PARTE DE SU TIMEIDES Y YA NO LE TEMIA NISIQUIERA AL DRAGON MAS FUERTE DE ECUESTRIA ASI PASO EL AÑO

Sun: bueno fluttershy estoy orgulloso as pasado la prueba y te entregamos esto como ofrenda de que ya eres una asesina completa

Sun le entrega una túnica de color negro por fuera y color rojo por dentro y le dieron 2 dagas ocultas y 5 dagas arrojadizas y una espada

Sun: a y mira esto es lo mejor

Sun le entrega un paquete

Sun: ábrelo

Flutershy lo abre y se sorprende bastante al ver que era

Shy: no puede ser es un fénix y de color azul

Sun: si bueno por estas partes aparecen muchos fénix y los entregamos para que nos ayuden también pueden llevar cartas y ETC

Sun: bueno fluttershy ya es hora de irnos pero antes de ir a poniville necesitamos hacer tu primera misión y para eso vamos a ir a canterlot descuida yo iré contigo en caso de algún problema

Shy: bueno y cual es la misión

Sun: bueno nos reportaron que tenemos un traidor en canterlot que esta dando información de los asesino y debemos eliminarlo nos vamos hoy para llegar a canterlot mañana

Shy: muy bien

DESPUES DE UN VIAJE MUY LAAARGO

Sun: bueno mira aquí es la casa del el asesino traidor su nombre es bon bon

Shy: espera bon bon yo a ella la conozco y es de bueno memoria

Sun: si la logras eliminar no creo que haiga problema

Shy: bueno

Sun: bueno mira este es el plan ella es muy ágil pero no es muy fuerte y casa no sebe de combate asi que mira yo entro a su casa y ajo que salga corriendo en eso tu al saz en vuelo y casi en picada Asia ella y la ejecutas

Shy: entendido

Sun: bueno ponte la capucha para que no te identifiquen tan fácil

Shy: esta bien

Sun se acerca a la casa de bon bon y se da cuenta uqe estaba con otro poni

Bon bon: jeje bueno lyra y eso fue lo que paso hoy

Lyra: wow jeje que bueno que sabes de economía y no te estafaron

Sun avienta una granada de humo

Lyra: que es eso

Bon bon: ALEJATE DE ESO

BOOOM

Todo se llena de humo y sale sun de la nada

Sun: bon bon se te acusa de traición Asia nuestro clan y por ello tenemos que eliminarte para que ya no seas un estorbo

Lyra: bon bon de que abla este poni

Bon bon: corre

En eso bon bon sale por la ventana pensando que ya avía huido

Bon bon: que bueno que nomas vienen por mi a lyra no le va a posar nada

De repente bonbon es levantada en el arie por un pegaso

Bon bon: diablos debí de ver que no era solo uno pero no ser una presa fácil

Bonbon le da un golpe en la cara a fluttershy y le quita la capucha

Bon bon: no puede ser tu eres un asesino ja quien lo diría las cosas inesperadas vienen de quien menos te lo esperas y creo que asta aquí llegue si me logro liberar la altura me mataría jeje tuve una buena vida lastima que nunca me le pude confesar a lyra

Shy: lo…..siento …. Mucho pero es mi misión fue un placer conocerte bon bon

Fluttershy le encaja la daga oculta en el corazón matándola instantánea mente

Shy: bueno misión terminada creo que voy ya con sun

Flutthershy deja caer el cuerpo de bon bon

Lyra: que pasa aquí que piensas aserle a bon bon?

Sun: tu solo duerme

Sun le lanza un polvo y eso hace que lyra se duerma

Sun: ja quien lo diría que un día lo iba a utilizar

Fluttershy: misión terminada  
sun: muy bien fluttershy ya es hora de ir a poniville

FIN

Muy bien jeje aquí este el nuevo proyecto que decía bueno nos vemos luego ;)


End file.
